Mind over Madness
by Hoshi star88
Summary: Maka a top of the class student comes home to find her parents arguing over her papa, Spirt's, infidelity. When her mother walks out on them she wishes her papa away, only to have it granted by the king of Death, who is completely mad. She sets out to save her Papa, but to get to him she needs to get to Death City, which is protected by a dangerous labyrinth. Based on Labyrinth


Along time ago in the desert of Nevada a city was built by death himself, the city was named Death City and right in the centre was an academy started by The Lord of death. For a while everything was peaceful until something changed soon the land became over run by evil souls and the city was shut off, surround by an unsolvable labyrinth. Once in a while a brave, but incredibly stupid person would enter but none come out... EVER.

So for hundreds of years it stayed like this- "MAKA ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

I look up at my teacher, Professor Anderson who was glaring from the front of the classroom. Everyone in the class looked at me as I slide my book under the desk, " sorry Professor, it won't happen again-" I begin but he cuts me off, " I should hope so, but just in case if it does indeed happen again it's detention". The bell ring signalling the end of the day, I pack up my things and I head to my locker and put my books away.  
" Blonde hair, green eyes and carrying a heap of books. You must be Maka". A smooth voice stated calmly, I look behind me to see who it is, and realise I have no clue who this guy is.

" Marcus Fenn, I'm a year above you and your Maka Albarn right" Marcus smiles showing a dimple beneath his grey eyes. I nod eyeing off his curly, brown hair " and who exactly are you Marcus and what do you want?", I ask pulling my school bag out and slinging on my shoulders. "Well apparently miss super genius, I need to get a good grade for my next test or something and you are a tutor in maths which I'm no good at". He grins again as we walk to the entrance, " so I was thinking we could start today if your not busy". Geez does he shut up " Ok one hour of my time today you will get for short notice, maybe I can help you more tomorrow but-" , " that's good enough lets go". And my arm get grabbed and we head to town.

* * *

"Hey I've read that book" Marcus nods at the legend of Death City " I may be a flunky at maths but lit is my thing". I look up at him " really it seems good but it doesn't go into much detail" I state and he shakes his head " na but I researched a bit and I'll tell you the untold story" he offers and my eyes light up " really? That would be so cool, tell me". Marcus laughs " no interruptions"

" so what was unsaid was that before the city became over run Death was killed in battle leaving the Throne to his child. But the son of death didn't care for rulership because he spent his days watching a girl from another universe, eventually he fell in love with her but was over come with madness because he could never meet her. His mind became dark and twisted, the new lord became the ruler to the kishin, the evil ones. But everyday he watched the girl and vowed if she was to ever call upon him or needed help he would find a way to come to her".

" wow" I sigh " I feel sorry for the girl" Marcus raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes " would you want help from a mad man, plus he seems blindly in love his judgement of right and wrong would be off" but still. Marcus nodded and looked at his watch " shit seven o'clock, hey meet you here tomorrow" I nodded lost in thought.

* * *

A week later Marcus passed his test so he didn't flunk and once a again I came home to this.

"BLOODY HELL SPIRT IM SICK OF THIS, IM SICK OF YOU AND YOUR CHEATING YOU SAID IT WOULD HAPPEN AGAIN" i cover my ears with my pillow to snuffle the sounds of my mother yelling at my cheating scum of a dad. SLAM. And that's mum walking out again. " Maka honey" dad opened my door and looked in " I'm sorry you had to hear that" I get up " I hear that nearly every day, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you. Your always cheating. You don't care about me or mum! I wis you were gone, I wish you would disappear forever" I rant and he looks down "I'm sor". "No your not" he starts sobbing and walked out. " I hope The Lord of death takes your soul" I curse.

The sobbing stops and I look out the door. " papa hey where are you?" I walk down the hall. Ok maximum he was here a minute, no a second ago. " PAPA? Where are you?!". I look in his room " where'd he go". " well I took him of course" I freeze 'someone's in my house'. I walk out to the hall a guy about sixteen is leaning against the wall. He has black hair with three white rings, gold eyes and five black lines vertically down his mouth like stitches, wearing a black suit. His eyes glaze over me and I felt frozen to the spot, my heart beating in my ears.

"W-who are you" I asked and he smiled although it seemed cold "I am Death, well his son but I have the title of lord of death but you can call me Kid" he chuckled as though he had said something funny. He walked toward me and I took a step back, he narrowed his eyes " what did you do to my father?" I ask stepping back against the wall. Kid lifted his hand and touched one of my pigtails, "only what you asked of me, I took his soul to my city" I shook my head " I need him bring him back to me please" I whisper. Kid grabbed my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. " I won't" he said simply and I choked back a sob " but I need him".

Kid smirked "then why ask me to take him away" I shake my head "I didn't mean it, your just from a story, your not real" fire burned in Kid's eyes "not real well if I'm not real then I guess I'll leave, forget about your farther" he let go and turned to leave "NO, please I just want him back I'll do anything" I reach out and grab his arm just as he began to disappear.

" oh really?" kid asked I looked around and we we're standing in the desert with a giant city behind a maze not far ahead. " a day,twenty four hours is all the time you have, get though the maze and to the academy and you get your dad back" I look at him " and if I don't make it" I frown as he grins " his soul is mine" and he's gone.

"But no one came out alive".

* * *

Okay so I shouldn't of started Another Fiction but I'm cutting off from my other chapters so I cant update them. favourite, follow, review and all that crap


End file.
